Un Beso
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Un beso puede despertar sentimientos dormidos por mucho tiempo


Este fin contiene slash, y está catalogado como R, es así, porque hay escenas de sexo explicito (y vaya si es explicito), así que están advertidos.  
UN BESO  
-Vamos Dobby - le insistía Ron por enésima vez  
  
-No señor, Dobby no puede hacerlo - le respondía el elfo cada vez, pero estaba perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad, no era su costumbre desobedecer a las personas, mucho menos a una prende del señor Harry Potter, pero lo que le pedía era incorrecto, miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero el gryffindor ya había tratado por todos los medios para que desistiera de esa descabellada idea, así que solo le devolvió una mirada de resignación, el elfo se sintió derrotado - Esta bien señor, lo haré  
  
-¡Bien! - gritó el pelirrojo a la vez que Hayy se llevaba una mano a la frente  
  
-¿Porqué siento que esto acabará mal? - Todo había comenzado la noche anterior cuando, cuando Hermione les contó acerca de una tradición navideña muggle, que consistía en que si una pareja se besaba bajo un arreglo de muérdago su amor perduraría hasta la eternidad, Harry ya sabía sobre esa tradición, pero para Ron fue algo nuevo y en su opinión "perfecto", ya que él y Hermione sostenían una relación amorosa desde hacía algunos meses y ha Ron se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea para hechizar los arreglos de muérdago que había sobre las puertas para que quienes pasaran no pudieran moverse de ahí hasta que se besara, entonces podrían salir sin ningún problema, el hecho era que necesitaban un elfo domestico para que encantara los arreglos, y quien mejor que Dobby para hacerlo, por esa razón se encontraban en las cocinas convenciendo al pequeño elfo domestico  
  
-Vamos Harry, no seas pesimista, además nos divertiremos con eso ¡Imagina si quedaran atrapados McGonagall y Snape!  
  
-Creo que a ellos no les haría mucha gracia  
  
-Deja tu pesimismo a un lado, ahora vamos a arreglarnos para el baile de navidad ¿siempre irás solo? - los dos chicos salieron de las cocinas dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones  
  
-Si, no tengo muchos ánimos de llevar a alguien  
  
-Pero muchas chicas te han estado pidiendo que fueras su pareja  
  
-Y a todas les he dicho que no  
  
-Vaya, lo de Cho si que aún te lastima  
  
-No es eso Ron, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, es solo que no tengo contemplado tener pareja de momento  
  
-Como digas - entraron a su habitación y cada uno tomó su ropa, Ron se dirigió al baño del cuarto, mientras Harry se dirigió al de los Prefectos, era su último año en Hogwarts y había sido nombrado Prefecto, eso tenía sus ventajas, podía salir por las noches bajo el pretexto de que un alumno estaba fuera de la cama. Entró al baño y abrió una de las llaves, tomó un par de toallas y las colocó cerca, se desvistió y dejó las gafas sobre el tocador, se metió al agua, se sentó permitiendo que el agua le llegara hasta el cuello, para después cerrar la llave. Relajó su cuerpo permitiéndose unos minutos de reflexión, Ron tenía razón a medias respecto a lo que le dijo, era verdad que lo que pasó con Cho lo había lastimado, pero no hasta el grado de ya no creer en el amor, sino en ya no confiarse tanto. Cho fue muy importante para él, porque además de ser su primer amor, con ella había dejado de ser virgen, con ella había pasado los mejores ocho meses de su vida, había aprendido mucho de ella y con ella, en verdad había llegado a amarla, pero se confió demasiado, Voledmort había lanzado varios ataques y por estar preparando una defensa junto con Ron y Hermione, y tratando de protegerla, la descuidó, y una noche al querer sorprenderla con un regalo, el sorprendido fue otro: la encontró besándose con un chico de Huppleffuf, ella trató de disculparse, le dijo que se sentía sola y que necesitaba a alguien que no la hiciera a un lado y que no la atormentara con la idea de perder a la persona que amaba a manos del que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. Él estaba consciente de que sus razón eran validas, pero eso no justificaba el engaño. Si lo hubieran hablado, hubieran encontrado una solución, hubieran seguido con su relación y hubieran salido adelante, pero el hubiera no existe. Después de eso, terminaron con su relación, no valía la pena intentarlo porque él ya no confiaba en ella, desde entonces se había vuelto uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts por las chicas, y porque no decirlo, de algunos chicos también, siendo asediado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el declinaba amablemente las invitaciones, no tenía interés en que se volviera a repetir la historia, aunque su corazón se negaba a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro, desde hacía algún tiempo, principios de ese año para ser exactos, un fuerte sentimiento se había apoderado de él, pero había decidido enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser, era mejor así, por esa razón asistiría solo al baile de navidad que se celebraría esa noche. Apartó esos pensamientos y se concentró en asearse, aunque no tuviera pareja, tenía que estar presentable, como decía Ron: "No querrás decepcionar a tus admiradores ¿cierto? Tienes que demostrarles quien es el mejor"  
  
Al terminar se puso en pie y se secó con una de las toallas para luego envolverse con ella desde la cintura, y con otra comenzó a secarse el pelo, después se puso sus boxers y una túnica verde esmeralda que tenía las orillas bordadas en hilo color plateado, esa túnica se la había regalado Sirius la navidad pasado al igual que una capa que había pertenecido a su padre, terminó de alistarse y salió del baño rumbo a su cuarto; al llegar vio a Ron, Seamus y Neville listos para salir  
  
-Tardaste mucho - le dijo el pelirrojo  
  
-Adelántense, solo me pongo la capa y los alcanzo - Nevill y Seamus se encogieron de hombros para luego salir de la habitación, mientras Ron se paró frente a Harry  
  
-Dobby ya lo hizo, hecho unos muérdagos, debes de tener cuidado de no entrar a la par de otra persona si no quieres recibir un besito - le dijo mientras hacia muecas de besar a alguien  
  
-Lo tendré en mente - le respondió Harry sonriendo por la pantomima  
  
-Bien, nos vemos abajo  
  
-Si - Ron salió, mientras Harry terminaba de ponerse la capa, era de color negro con el escudo de los Potter en el lado izquierdo, sobre el corazón, y con broches en plata, era muy elegante y a simple vista costosa, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que su padre la había usado, que fue de él y ahora le pertenecía. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo  
  
-No me veo tan mal - dijo en voz alta observándose en el espejo  
  
-¿Estas ciego? Te ves genial - le respondió su reflejo, Harry sonrió, bajó a la sala común y ésta ya estaba desierta, salió por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor pero en su camino chocó con Draco Malfoy  
  
-¡Fíjate por donde vas Potter!  
  
-Tu también pudiste haberte fijado Malfoy ¿O acaso estas ciego?  
  
-No más que tu "cuatro ojos"  
  
-¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir hurón?  
  
-No me provoques Potter, recuerda que ahora estamos en el mismo bando, y debemos llevarnos bien dentro de lo que cabe  
  
-Querrás decir tolerarnos hasta cierto punto - los dos comenzaron a caminar sin dirigirse la palabra  
  
A principios de séptimo año, algo había provocado que Draco decidiera no ser un mortífago, eso había hecho enfurecer a su padre y a Voldemort, tanto que habían intentando asesinarlo, pero la oportuna aparición de Harry Potter lo salvó, el gryffindor, por alguna extraña razón que Draco aún desconocía, había llegado hasta su mansión junto con Weasley y Granger, y mientras estos últimos distraían a su padre, Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort, realizando un encantamiento de confusión, ganando el tiempo suficiente para sacar a un Draco malherido apareciéndose enseguida en la enfermería del colegio, de esa forma habían llegado los 3 gryffindors a su mansión Malfoy, habían aprendido a aparecerse, más tarde se les unieron Ron y Hermione en la enfermería, después Draco le contó todo al profesor Dumbledore y él interpuso un juicio contra Lucius Malfoy por intento de homicidio, ganando el profesor la tutoriedad de Draco, desde entonces él vivía con el Director y se había "unido al grupo", aunque sus rencillas con Potter, Granger y Weasley no habían desaparecido del todo, se trataban con cierta diplomacia. Llevaban unos minutos caminando en completo silencio, para llegar al Gran comedor tenían que pasar por unos pasillos, pero ninguno de los dos se percató que en uno de los arcos de los pasillos tenía un arreglo de muérdago, estaban a punto de atravesarlo cuando sintieron que algo les bloqueaba el paso  
  
-¿Qué demonios... - pero Draco se interrumpió porque al dar un paso hacia atrás chocó contra algo. Harry alargó su mano y tocó una superficie dura, pero ni delante ni detrás de ellos había algo, al menos no visible, su vista se dirigió hacia arriba y vio un muérdago, palideció, eso solo significaba algo  
  
-Oh, no - gimió Harry - le dije que era una mala idea  
  
-¿De qué demonios hablas Potter?  
  
-¿Ves ese muérdago? - Draco asintió - esta hechizado para que si dos personas intentan pasar bajo él al mismo tiempo quedaran atrapadas hasta que...  
  
-¿Hasta que?  
  
-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
-No Potter, no quiero saberlo, quiero quedarme aquí contigo el resto de la noche, perdiéndome de un exquisito banquete, hasta que alguien venga a sacarnos por la mañana y seamos el hazme reír de toda la escuela ¡¡Claro que quiero saberlo!! - Harry apartó la vista levemente sonrojado  
  
-Hasta que... se besen  
  
-¡¡¿Quéeee?!! - Harry tuvo que cubrirse los oídos para no quedarse sordo, Draco trató de calmarse, sacó su varita y apuntó al muérdago - Finite Incantetem - pero no sucedió nada, las barreras invisibles seguían ahí  
  
-Buena idea - le dijo Harry en tonó irónico  
  
-Al menos hice algo para intentar salir  
  
-Yo no hice nada porque ningún encantamiento que nosotros realizamos funcionara, porque este hechizo lo hizo un elfo doméstico y su magia es muy distinta a la de nosotros  
  
-Que inteligente Potter ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos besemos? ¡Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacerlo! ¡Primero beso a un escruto de cola explosiva  
  
-Bueno, entonces esperamos que alguien note nuestra ausencia en el baile y venga a ayudarnos  
  
-Dumbledore se preocupara si no nos ve - susurró Draco, su tono llevaba un poco de tristeza y preocupación impregnada, Harry lo observó  
  
-Has llegado a quererlo ¿cierto? - Draco fijo su vista hacia delante, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos  
  
-Pensé que cuando me revelara contra mi padre, tendría que vivir solo, subsistiendo con la herencia que me dejó mi madre, pero nunca pensé que otra persona se preocupara por mi, y menos que esa persona fuera Dumbledore, después de cómo me había portado con él, me adoptó, ha sido un cambio radical, pero me he estado acostumbrado a mi nueva vida, me ha ayudado a tomar conciencia de quien soy yo realmente, le debo mucho y no quiero defraudarlo - Harry nunca pensó que Malfoy se sintiera así, que fuera capaz de renunciar a todas las comodidades y lujos de los que se pavoneaba con tal de no ser un mortífago  
  
-Malfoy... ¿Porqué decidiste no ser un mortífago? - Draco guardó silencio y Harry se pateó mentalmente por haber preguntado eso, ahora que tenía una conversación decente con él  
  
-Por dos personas - respondió el rubio  
  
-¿Dos personas? -  
  
-La muerte de mi madre me afectó mucho y me hizo comprender algunas cosas - después de eso ya no habló más y Harry se preguntaba cual sería la otra persona que habían mencionado. No hablaron por varios minutos, hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable  
  
-Bonita capa - le dijo Malfoy viéndolo de reojo  
  
-¿Ah? Gracias, perteneció a mi padre  
  
-Lo supuse - Harry lo miró extrañado  
  
-Tiene el escudo de los Potter - aclaró el rubio. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ya comenzaban a fastidiarse de la situación en que estaban. Harry observó su reloj, llevaban casi 40 minutos desde que se habían quedado atrapados, el gryffindor comenzaba a considerar la idea del beso  
  
-"Solo un simple roce" - pensaba - "solo eso y podremos salir de aquí" - pero la sola idea hacía que su corazón se acelerara, otra opción era, como ya había dicho, esperar a que alguien los encontrara, pero entonces preguntaría quien había hechizado el muérdago y metería en problemas a Ron, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Draco, había comenzado a mover el pie de arriba abajo, golpeando levemente el suelo  
  
-¡Y a todo esto a quién se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea? - el tono de Malfoy dejaba muy claro que estaba enojado, Harry dudó en decírselo - Estoy esperando una respuesta Potter - el chico de ojos verdes suspiró resignado, se avecinaba una tormenta  
  
-A Ron - dijo en un susurro, pero Malfoy lo escuchó claramente  
  
-¡¡¡¿Quée?!!! - gritó volviéndose directamente hacia Harry - ¡¡¡Tenía que ser el estúpido de Weasley!!! ¡¡¡No solo es un pobretón en cuestión de dinero, también lo es en neuronas!!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió semejante idiotez?!!! ¡¡¡¿Y cómo pudiste ser tu tan imbécil Potter para aceptar algo así?!!! - Harry comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba  
  
-"Solo un beso, un leve roce, solo eso" - se decía  
  
-...de que otra forma si los dos son unos estu...!!! no pudo terminar porque los labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos, presionando con fuerza, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero reaccionó enseguida tomando a Harry por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso al introducir su lengua en la boca del gryffindor, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo, los dos batallaban por tener el control, pero ninguno cedía, Harry tomó el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo aún más, queriendo fusionarse en uno mismo, las lenguas batallaban en una lucha sin tregua, rozándose, enroscándose con la del otro, una de las manos del moreno dejó el cuello de Draco para acariciar su espalda con firmeza, Malfoy hizo lo propio con una de sus manos bajando hasta un muslo apretándolo con fuerza, provocando palpitaciones en la entrepierna de ambos, cada vez que uno intentaba separarse el otro se inclinaba hacia el que quería separarse, para poder prolongar aquella sensación, pero sin llegar a forzar. Las voces de varios chicos comenzaban a acercarse, se separaron con lentitud, asimilando lo que había pasado, sus manos abandonaros el cuerpo del otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, tratando de averiguar lo que el otro sentía, las voces se acercaban más, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Draco  
  
-Ya... ya podemos irnos - balbuceó para luego irse hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco se quedó inmóvil, recargándose sobre un muro, se dejó caer poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado, flexionó sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre ellas.  
  
Harry entró a toda prisa al Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose directamente hasta donde estaban las bebidas, necesitaba un trago, urgente, tomó un vaso con Hidromiel y se lo tomó de un trago, el líquido le quemó la garganta, provocándole una fuerte tos. Acababa de servirse más cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, se giró asustado esperando encontrarse con Malfoy, pero no se trataba del rubio, sino de su mejor amiga: Hermione  
  
-Hola Harry ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? - la chica notó el vaso que su amigo sostenía - ¿Estas tomando Hidromiel  
  
-Si... lo necesito - dio otro trago, que volvió a quemarle la garganta, pero esta vez no tosió, solo hizo algunas muecas. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no era normal que su amigo tomara bebidas con alto contenido de alcohol, y menos de forma tan desesperada  
  
-¿Qué sucedió Harry?  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ron?  
  
-Vigilando que Colin no se pase de listo con Ginny - tomó a Harry de un brazo y se lo llevó a una mesa vacía - ¿y bien?  
  
-Todo fue culpa de Ron  
  
-¿Por los muérdagos? - Harry asintió mirándola extrañado - debimos quedarnos atrapados al menos cinco veces  
  
-Si, pero ustedes seguramente salieron en menos de cinco minutos - Hermione se sonrojó  
  
-Bueno, si ¿Pero no me digas que todo este tiempo te la pasaste atrapado con alguien?  
  
-Si - le contestó amargamente dando otro sorbo a su vaso  
  
-¿Peor con quién? - en ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió entrando Draco Malfoy, el rostro de Harry adquirió un color rojo brillante, tomándose de golpe todo el hidromiel que le quedaba  
  
-Con... con... ¡Malfoy! - el rostro de Hermione se igualó con el de Harry, en ese momento llegó Ron con unos vasos entre sus manos  
  
-Hola Harry, les traje bebidas ¿alguien quiere un poco de Hidromiel? - enseguida dos vasos de hidromiel desaparecieron de las manos del pelirrojo, Harry y Hermione comenzaron a tomarse el líquido rápidamente, Hermione comenzó a toser con fuerza al sentir que le quemaba la garganta, por su parte Harry ya se había acostumbrado al ardor, Ron los miraba extrañado - ¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó tomando asiento  
  
-Todo esto es tu culpa - le dijo Harry a su amigo, poco a poco comenzó a entender y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios  
  
-¿Con quién te quedaste atrapado? - Harry se sonrojó apartando la mirada de los ojos azules de su mejor amigo - Oh vamos Harry, no pudo ser tan malo, ni que hubiera sido Snape  
  
-Casi - dijo Hermione en un susurro, a eso Ron se preocupó  
  
-Harry - lo llamó  
  
-Malfoy - susurró el aludido, el rostro del Weasley pasó por todos los colores, desde el rojo (por la vergüenza), el morado (por los mareos que comenzaba a sentir), el verde (por el asco) y finalmente el blanco (por el susto)  
  
-Oh no - gimió - ¡¡¡Qué asco!!! ¡¡tienes que ir a desinfectarte!!  
  
-¡¡Ron!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Harry  
  
-Puedes gritarlo más fuerte, creo que en el Bosque Prohibido no te escucharon  
  
-Lo... lo siento Harry - de pronto notó algo en su amigo - ¿No estas muy tranquilo Harry? - el chico de ojos verdes lo miró extrañado mientras daba otro trago a su bebida, el rostro del pelirrojo se contorsionó - No, no, dime que no es cierto  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ron? - le preguntó la chica  
  
-¡¡TE GUSTO!! - Harry escupió el líquido que se había llevado a la garganta  
  
-No... claro que no - el rostro de Potter estaba aún más rojo que antes - creo  
  
-Harry tranquilízate y piensa fríamente - le aconsejó su amiga  
  
-¡¡Es que no quiero pensar!! - gritó - necesito más hidromiel, compermiso - sin dejarlos replicar se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas, Ron intentó ir tras él, pero Hermione lo detuvo  
  
-Déjalo, necesita aclarar sus pensamientos  
  
-Pero con el hidromiel no lo lograra, además...  
  
-Ron - lo llamó su novia, el aludido trato de tranquilizarse  
  
-¿Y si a Harry...?  
  
-Debemos respetar su decisión, cualquiera que esta sea  
  
-Pero se trata de Malfoy  
  
-De quien se trate Ron, nosotros lo apoyaremos - Ron bajó la mirada apenado, su novia tenía razón, después de todo Harry era su mejor amigo, casi formaba parte de su familia  
  
-Vamos a bailar amor - Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego llevarlo hasta la pista  
Harry estaba recargado contra un muro, tomando hidromiel, ya había dejado de arderle la garganta sus pensamientos giraban entorno a la última parte de la conversación que acababa de tener con sus amigos  
  
-Si Ron... me gustó - susurró recordando las sensaciones que el rubio le había hecho sentir, deseaba que esas manos le recorrieran su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndolo vibrar a cada caricia. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, no había comido nada desde el medio día y con tanto hidromiel en su sangre, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de forma extraña. Dejó su vaso sobre una de las mesas y caminó hacia la puerta, tambaleándose un par de veces.  
Al otro lado del salón, unos ojos grises observaban la salida de Harry Potter, Draco frunció el entrecejo ¿Acaso ese chico estaba borracho? Sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia él, ignorando los gritos de Pansy diciéndole que regresara, salió del lugar hacia los pasillos y allí lo encontró, recargado de lado contra una pared, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba.  
  
-¿Potter qué te pasa? - Harry se quitó la mano viendo de frente a Malfoy, lo curioso era que había DOS Malfoy, lo miró con desconcierto - Estas borracho - le dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sus hombros ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, tardaron un poco debido a la condición de Harry, pero al fin llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
-¿Contraseña? - les preguntó  
  
-¿Potter cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Leonis - el retrato se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles pasar, Draco hizo pasar a Harry con dificultad, Harry le indicó donde estaba su cuarto, subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, hasta llegar a una habitación de cuatro camas, algo pobre en opinión de Draco  
  
-¿Cuál el tu cama? - le preguntó, Harry levantó la vista y le indicó cual de las cuatro era su cama, Draco lo sentó en una cercana, mientras preparaba la de Potter, cuando se giró, Harry ya se había quitado la capa quedando en su túnica verde, Malfoy lo volvió a poner de pie haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro, lo sentándolo sobre su cama, el gryffindor se quitó la túnica algo difícil debido a los mareos, pero cuando lo logró Draco pudo regocijarse con el cuerpo de Harry, un pecho firme y delineado, unas piernas y brazos marcados y fuertes, el rubio reprimió un suspiro, el chico de ojos esmeralda subió sus piernas a la cama quitándose las gafas. Draco estaba por irse cuando sintió un tiró en su brazo  
  
-Quédate - le pidió Harry, Draco levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta. Harry se arrodilló sobre la cama, quedando a la misma altura que el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro  
  
-Estas borracho Potter - le dijo tratando de aparentar frialdad, aunque su corazón amenazaba con romper su pecho  
  
-Tal vez... pero eso... no es impedimento... para esto - posó sus labios con suavidad sobre los de Draco, como si fuera el suave toque de una pluma, el acto duró solo unos segundos, separándose con lentitud, Draco abrió los ojos y vio directamente a las esmeraldas que el moreno poseía como ojos, fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por ese momento. Harry volvió a unir sus labios con los de Draco, pero esta vez se permitió saborearlos con un poco más de libertad sin dejar de ser dulce, Draco tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos profundizando el beso mientras Harry se ocupaba de quitarle la capa, cuando pudo hacerlo y sin dejar que sus labios se separaran la arrojó a un extremo de la cama quedando algo oculta, para seguir luego con la túnica, sus labios se separaron para quitarle la prenda arrojándola junto a la cama, estando ambos en las mismas condiciones en cuestión de ropa. Draco dejó los labios del gryffindor para seguir con su cuello dejando a su paso un camino de besos y mordidas, mientras sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda. Harry lo jaló hacía él obligándolo a subirse a la cama, pero el rubio lo empujó con fuerza acostándolo completamente, lo observó con detenimiento preguntándose si todo era solo cuestión del hidromiel que circulaba por su sangre o si en verdad lo deseaba tanto como él, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Harry había tomado su varita aplicándole un par de encantamientos a las cortinas, dejando la varita se levantó con lentitud para no perturbar la meditación en la que Malfoy se había sumergido, se acercó con la agilidad de un felino rodeando con sus brazos su frágil cintura, el contacto asustó al rubio para luego estremecerse al sentir los besos y mordidas que el moreno daba a su espalda pasando por sus hombros y subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja mordisqueando el lóbulo, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos  
  
-Te deseo Draco... te amo - Malfoy se giró un tanto bruscamente, sorprendido por la confesión del chico a su espalda, encarándolo, pero él solo le sonrió, al tiempo que lo besaba con pasión, introduciendo su lengua a la boca del chico, el beso fue respondido con la misma intensidad, así los dos sobre sus piernas, Draco se libró de cualquier duda disfrutando del momento, con lentitud fue descendiendo de los labios de Harry al cuello, mordiendo y succionando con fuerza, hasta dejar marcas en la piel, sus manos iban bajando hasta llegar a los boxers comenzando a bajarlos poco a poco, sensualmente, acariciando la piel en el proceso, lo recostó terminando de quitarle la prenda. Draco empezó a venerar a la persona ante él. Empezando con los dedos de los pies, besó, lamió y tocó cada centímetro de piel del moreno y delgado cuerpo. Al principio Harry intentó mirar, pero después de unos momentos dejó caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos, con su lengua el rubio comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo del gryffindor perdiéndose en la sensación, el sentimiento, del lento progreso de Draco sobre su piel, cada toque dejaba una calidez en su lugar.  
  
Lo hizo girarse de cara contra la cama, Harry sintió que Draco le recorría la espalda con sus manos. Entonces con un dedo fue presionado entre sus nalgas. Fue esta caricia la que empezó la erección de Harry. Draco rozó con una uña su ano y recorrió con la punta de su dedo el perineo de Harry. El rubio había tenido cuidado de no tocar su pene en su viaje por el cuerpo, Draco subió hasta su pecho succionando primero un pezón y después el otro hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos. Harry dejaba de Draco le hiciera lo que quisiera.  
  
Finalmente Draco llegó al rostro amado. Subió por el cuello, lamió el pulso en el hueco de la garganta de Harry y lo sorbió fuerte como si pudiera meter ese golpe tembloroso en su boca. El moreno gimió ante esto. Draco comenzó a descender por el mismo camino, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, llegó hasta su abdomen, besándolo con fuerza, siguió descendiendo sujetándolo con fuerza de las caderas, llegando hasta su ingle, donde dedicó más tiempo a sus caricias, Harry se sentía al borde del éxtasis, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer. Entonces, tan rápidamente que no había sido consciente, la boca de Draco se cerró sobre él y se sumergió en una humedad ardiente. Podía sentir el aliento del rubio contra su piel en el exterior y el roce de sus dientes y su lengua en el interior. Las manos de Harry se metieron en el pelo de Draco, sujetándolo mientras la dulce succión de esa boca lo llevaba firmemente al orgasmo. Sintiendo como succionaba, primero con suavidad, para luego hacerlo con fuerza, casi de forma salvaje, Harry movía sus caderas al ritmo de las succiones incrementando el placer, susurrando el nombre de su amante entre gemidos, el placer aumentó cuando el dolor se mezcló con él, cuando sintió como un par de dedos entraban en él. Ahogando un lamento, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la invasión para poco a poco pasar del dolor al más grande y delicioso placer.  
  
Draco siguió atendiendo su pene a la vez que sus dedos hacían su trabajo, entrando y saliendo con fuerza. Harry se oprimió contra la boca mientras llegaba al orgasmo, espasmos de fuego lo arrollaban. Se aferró, empujando las caderas mientras Draco tragaba, la succión era casi demasiado dolorosa. Jalándolo por el cabello, subió a Draco y reclamó su boca, esta vez con sus labios, lengua y dientes, sujetándolo tan fuerte que Harry estuvo seguro de haberlo lastimado. Draco no forcejeó ni intentó tomar el control. Se abrió a su amante, permitiéndole saborearse a sí mismo en la lengua de Draco, sintiendo esos largos dedos delgados primero en su pelo y luego en su cuerpo con la suficiente firmeza como para lastimarlo, hasta que los movimientos se hicieron más lentos volviéndose casi sensuales como el calor que el orgasmo dejó en el cuerpo de Harry. El gryffindor se tensó, gimiendo quedamente, al sentir como los dedos de Draco abandonaban su cuerpo. Draco se acercó a su oído, mordiéndolo con picardía  
  
-¿Ya te cansaste? - le susurró sensualmente. Harry lo vio a los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios  
  
-Eso quisieras - le dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sobre él.  
-Dejemos de bailar amor... necesito tomar algo  
  
-Ron si casi no hemos bailado - el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco tomando a Hermione del brazo y dirigiéndose a las bebidas - ¿Ron?  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-No veo a Harry por ningún lado - Ron buscó con la vista a su amigo, sin buenos resultados, de pronto palideció  
  
-¡¡Malfoy!!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Malfoy tampoco esta!  
  
-¿Tu crees que?  
  
-¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo!  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Hablas como si Malfoy fuera a matar a Harry!  
  
-Casi. Seguramente cuando se besaron Malfoy llevaba alguna poción en los labios y...  
  
-¡Eso es absurdo!  
  
-¡Todo puede ser posible con esa serpiente! - Hermione trató de calmarse así misma, a veces su novio era demasiado infantil  
  
-Ron tranquilízate, esto no debería de tomarse por sorpresa - el aludido miró a su novia como si fuera un troll  
  
-¿Qué... quieres decir?  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando Harry y Cho terminaron? - el asintió - recordarás entonces que él estuvo en una depresión hasta que entramos a séptimo - volvió a asentir - ¿Entonces recordarás porqué se recuperó un poco?  
  
-Harry, tuvo ese sueño... donde veía como torturaban a... ¡Oh no! ¡Dime que no me quieres decir que...!  
  
-¿Y recordaras que ocurrió después? - lo interrumpió Hermione. Ron tardó en responder, intentando asimilar lo que su novia quería hacerle entender  
  
-Se empeñó en que lo salváramos... nos hizo que aprendiéramos a aparecernos, y después... después nos enfrentamos a Lucius Malfoy mientras él distraía a quien-tu-sabes y se llevaba a Malfoy a la enfermería  
  
-¿Y después? - Ron suspiró resignado  
  
-Harry recuperó parte de su entusiasmo... ¡Pero Harry no puede...!  
  
-¿Quieres decir que tus resentimientos sobre Malfoy son más importantes que la felicidad de tu mejor amigo? - Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin llegar a articular algo  
  
-Te tomará tiempo aceptarlo, pero llegaras a hacerlo, ven sigamos bailando - Hermione jaló a Ron hacia la pista  
La piel pálida estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, resaltando su sensualidad natural. Harry acarició su espalda suavemente excitándose ante la imagen. Draco estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas y brazos dándole la espalda al moreno. Él lo tomó por las caderas con firmeza comenzando a entrar en el rubio con lentitud para luego penetrarlo en dos rápidas embestidas. Lamentos de lujuria y placer brotaron de sus bocas y Harry empujó de nuevo. Sintió a Draco concentrarse y apretarlo. Draco estaba en el límite, las manos del gryffindor le recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Draco sintió que una mano tocaba su pene y sintió como si fuera a morirse, puntos gemelos de placer amenazaban con matarlo, se arqueó al toque con un lamento de éxtasis, podía sentir el aliento de Harry contra su cuello y el roce de su lengua, sus manos casi sangran al cerrarlas contra las sábanas con una fuerza bestial mientras Harry lo llevaba firmemente al orgasmo, arqueó su espalda tensando todo su cuerpo, atrapado herméticamente dentro de su amante, Harry llegó al clímax, y sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, perdido por un momento en su propio placer y necesidad. Impulsos profundos que arrancaban lamentos jadeantes en él y con cada uno llenó a Draco. Quería golpearlo duro, quería tomarlo, necesitaba poseer la figura temblorosa bajo él.  
  
Con un sollozo final, los dos se derrumbaron uno sobre otro, estremeciéndose al contacto. Cuando se deslizó fuera de Draco, estaba agotado, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad, lo último de lo que fue conciente fue de unos brazos sujetándolo y acercándolo. Se dejó abrazar y sujetar herméticamente, queriendo sentir siempre la seguridad que el contacto de Draco le daba.  
La falta de calor alrededor de su cuerpo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero fue consciente de un suave movimiento en la cama, abrió los ojos con pesadez, su vista era borrosa, tanto por el sueño como por la falta de sus lentes, pero eso no le impidió distinguir una figura sentada en la orilla de la campa, parecía que Draco buscaba algo con la vista  
  
-¿Me dejas tan pronto? - Draco se giró asustado, los ojos verde jada lo veían de forma apacible, su cara y pecho contra la cama  
  
-Yo... sería mejor que me fuera... alguien podría descubrirnos... no fuimos muy discretos ¿sabes? Me sorprende que alguien no haya venido a averiguar que ocurría - Draco se sorprendió al ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Harry  
  
-Nadie nos ha escuchado - el rubio arqueó una ceja pidiendo claramente una respuesta más clara - antes de... nuestras actividades, aplique un par de encantamientos a las cortinas, uno antisonoro y otro para que las cortinas solo pudieran abrirse por dentro - Draco lo observó con sorpresa  
  
-Dime ¿En realidad estabas borracho? - Harry sonrió más ampliamente a la vez que uno de sus brazos acariciaba con suavidad el brazo del rubio, Draco tembló al toque, pero siguió en espera de una respuesta  
  
-Digamos que solo un poco mareado  
  
-¿Mareado? - Harry asintió a la vez que tomaba con firmeza el brazo de Draco y lo jalaba atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él - ¿Entonces lo que pasó...?  
  
-Fue algo que había esperado desde hace tiempo - le dijo a la vez que acomodaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, éste lo abrazó de forma mecánica, su corazón dio un brinco "¿Acaso él...?"  
  
-Te amo Draco - le susurró al oído como leyendo su pensamiento, Draco lo levantó un poco por los hombros, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, analizando, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa, pero lo único que encontró en esos ojos verde esmeralda, fue el mismo sentimiento que había pronunciado: amor, lo atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con ternura  
  
-También te amo Harry - en respuesta Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de la calidez del otro, de esa atmósfera tan íntima que se había forma entre ellos  
  
-¿Desde cuándo? - fue la voz de Harry la que rompió el silencio  
  
-No se exactamente, tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, esperando el momento de salir a flote - mientras escuchaba, Harry se acomodó sobre el pecho de Draco a la vez que éste le acariciaba el cabello  
  
-¿Y cuándo salió a flote?  
  
-En cuarto, cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos -el gryffindor lo miró con incredibilidad  
  
-Si mi memoria no me falla, en ese año pusiste gran empeño en fastidiarme ¿recuerdas las insignias de "Potter Apesta"? - Draco rió al recordar eso  
  
-Oh si, una de mis mejores ideas diría yo - y como respuesta Draco recibió un ligero golpe en el estomago  
  
-Que gracioso Malfoy, pero ya hablando en serio ¿cómo fue?  
  
-Durante cada prueba, por alguna razón me preocupaba, al principio, en la primera prueba, pensé que era el temor de estar tan cerca de tantos dragones, pero casi me da un ataque al ver como resultabas herido por ese Colacuerno Húngaro, en el lago casi me muero de nervios al ver que no salidas y en el laberinto... me preocupe mucho, sobre todo cuando regresaste... con Diggory, después de eso, tuvo todo el verano para aclarar lo que sentía, por supuesto nunca te lo demostré, no iba a permitir que te enteraras, estaba seguro de que me rechazarías, además no quería ponerte en peligro  
  
-Explícate - Draco suspiró  
  
-Si yo... hubiera intentado algún acercamiento contigo, Voldemort podría utilizarme para atacarte de forma indirecta, yo nunca te pondría en peligro, al menos no de forma consciente - hubo un momento de silencio que Harry rompió  
  
-Por eso renunciaste a ser un mortifago - eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta  
  
-Si, te dije que la una razón fue la muerte de mi madre, Voldemort la mató al intentar protegerme de una muerte segura, ya que yo no quise realizar una tarea que el me encomendó, una prueba de fidelidad y esa era la de matar a una niña muggle, no puede hacerlo, y él en venganza mató a mi madre, dejándome vivir para burlarse de mi sufrimiento, ese día me juré que no me permitiría el perderte a manos de ese bastardo, no te perdería a ti, aunque para eso tuviera que renunciar a todo, a la riqueza, a mi clase, al poder que Voldemort y mi padre me ofrecían, lo más importante para mi eres tu  
  
-Por mi... renunciaste... a tu vida - Harry apenas y podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que lo asfixiaba, Draco lo tomó por la barbilla levantando su rostro con suavidad  
  
-Y lo volvería a hacer - lo besó en los labios tratando de transmitirle su amor a través de ese contacto. Al separarse, se abrazaron, quedando nuevamente en silencio, tratando de calmar el remolino de emociones que se agolpaba en sus pechos, en sus corazones...  
  
-Hay... una cosa que me inquieta - esta vez fue Draco quien rompió el silencio  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-¿Cómo llegaron a la mansión justo en el momento en que Voldemort intentaba matarme? - Harry rió un poco contra el pecho de Draco  
  
-Antes de que eso sucediera... yo lo soñé... hay veces en que puedo ver lo que Voldemort hace en el momento, por mi cicatriz, pero esa vez fue diferente... fue como... una premonición, vi la forma en que Voldemort te torturaba por no querer ser un mortifago, desde esa noche Hermione, Ron y yo nos preparábamos para salvarte, aprendimos a aparecernos y otros métodos de defensa, llegado el día nos aparecimos en tu mansión y... el resto ya lo sabes  
  
-¿Y me imagino que Granger y Weasley estuvieron muy contentos por ayudarme?  
  
-En realidad fue algo difícil, sobre todo con Ron, pero al final accedieron, creo que me obstiné demasiado  
  
-¿Te obstinaste demasiado?  
  
-Eh... según Hermione... si  
  
-¿Mmm? ¿Así que puedo deducir que desde ahí tu...?  
  
-Fue en uno de los "entrenamientos"... yo les exigía demasiado... llevándolos hasta el límite, fue Hermione la que me hizo verlo  
  
-¿De qué forma?  
  
-Me preguntó del porque tanto interés en salvarte, yo le respondí que porque no podía permitir que ese sueño se cumpliera, ella insistió con otro porque y a ese ya no pude responder, pase la noche en vela buscando una respuesta... hasta que la encontré, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni a Hermione ni a Ron, y mucho menos te lo hice saber de alguna forma  
  
-Salvo porque me salvaste la vida, hace unas horas me besaste bajo un muérdago encantado para luego traerme a tu habitación so pretexto de que estabas borracho y luego incitarme a hacerte el amor para terminar haciéndomelo tu... no en definitiva no me lo hiciste saber  
  
-¡Oye! - Harry dio un nuevo golpe en el estomago de Draco y este en respuesta lo obligó a girarse quedando el rubio sobre Harry  
  
-Y me encantó - le susurró de forma sensual, besando con pasión sus labios para después bajar a su cuello  
  
-Draco... - gimió Harry cuando sintió los dientes del rubio clavándose en su cuello  
  
-Aún nos queda tiempo ¿te apetece hacerlo una vez más? - ronroneó Draco mientras su mano delineaba el torso de su amante  
  
-Por supuesto - suspiró antes de capturar los labios del rubio en un profundo y apasionado beso.  
  
Era irónico que apenas esa tarde le había dicho a Ron que no tenía contemplado tener pareja, y en parte era cierto, las cosas se dieron así, sin contemplarse, pero no descuidaría esta nueva relación, protegería a Draco con su vida y al mismo tiempo su vida le pertenecería a Draco Malfoy... aunque, definitivamente tendría que darles algo a Ron y a Dobby por ser los "cupidos"  
  
FIN  
Hola!!!!! Soy yo de nuevo con otra historia, esta me vino a la mente, después de leer un fin en donde solo se mencionaba lo del muérdago, así que tome la idea y la plasmé a mi manera, claro que el otro fic trataba de un slash, pero muy diferente al mío, así que espero que no se tome como plagio, ya que yo solo amplié la idea del muérdago. Si les gustó háganme lo saber. ¡¡Por favor reviews!! 


End file.
